Kaleidoscope
by FEGeek
Summary: Whenever I thought about it, I always noticed that Crypton had pairing preferences. Rin and I together, Gackupo and Luka, and the most popular of all: Kaito-nii with Miku-nee. I'm not jealous, that's for sure. But when will it be my turn? MikuxLen


Note: There is no Len x Rin in this fic. They're close, of course (what do you expect of siblings?), but they don't share feelings for each other other than sibling bond. And yes, there will be a lot of brother-to-sister moments between Rin and Len. But strictly no incest.

* * *

><p>I can assure you that I'm not jealous. In fact, I feel fine at the moment. Nothing can spoil my happiness. Not even death itself. Or so Len thought. And as ironic as it seems, death did stop the hop in his step.<p>

"Alright… Action!"

I stood there seething with my arms crossed, eyes knitted in a frown, underneath the large pillar decorated with fresh roses in block B at the set of "Romeo and Cinderella: A twist in fate."

After a minute or so, Rin must have gathered enough annoyance at my loud, annoying murmuring to say: "Sheesh Len, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" I snapped. "Don't I look alright?"

A moment of silence and she sniggered.

"I guess so."

And she ignored me for the duration of the show. Knowing I would crack at any second with burning curiosity and impatience.

"Alright, I'm not fine. In fact, I feel like I've just been shot at… You know… inside." For emphasis, I jabbed at my chest. "But I'm sure it'll go away if you can tell me what role Kaito-nii is playing." I tried to sound as discreet as possible but I had never been able to play the 'poker-face' game well.

Rin laughed.

"Oh don't worry. Miku-nee is playing the peasant."

Relief followed by, "I-I didn't ask what role Miku was playing." After a second thought, I couldn't help but add an insult. ".. D- dumbo!"

Rin sent a questioning, almost devilish glance at me before her face fell back into childish innocence. "You didn't?" she cocked her head cutely. "Then I must've misheard." There she goes playing her mind games. But I hadn't the time to think about that. There were more distressing matters at the moment.

"Surely the role of a peasant means nothing?" I asked. "And Miku-nee has always been a woman of romance, so will there be romance between her and some prince?"

I was secretly hoping there wouldn't be any.

"Of course not. She's a peasant. The role of Prince Akira is played by Gackupo-nii and Princess Shiro by Luka-onee-chan."

Thank God for tha-

The wolf disguised as my cute blond sister grinned mischievously again. "Instead, Kaito-nii-"

My throat clogged. Naturally, something unexpectedly expected was about to pop out of her mouth. Something that centered around Kaito's role I bet. And here it comes.

"-Plays as the exiled Grim Reaper who meets a lonely peasant, that's where Miku-nii comes up, falls in love with her, and makes a ton of babies in the end."

Unexpected but I couldn't expect the expected. "W-what?"

I bonked her lightly on the head.

"Yeowch!" she screamed softly. "What was that for?"

"Penalty for the use of imagination."

She pouted. "Well, what else do you want to know?"

Why is it that I was not informed of this? But I did have some questions.

"But isn't this a story about Romeo and Cinderella?" I asked, shuffling my feet timidly. "Hence the name 'Romeo and Cinderella: A twist in fate?'"

Rin shook her head and talked softly, as if I were an eight year old. "Ne, Len-kun, you may be smart in many things like Math, English and all that but leave these topics to your older sister who has more experience than you."

_Experience my arse._

"Shut up," I seethed.

Rin suddenly decided to walk in the middle of our conversation.

Oddly enough, why was she standing uncomfortably here in the back of the cinema when she could be sitting on a comfy velvet seat, at front row, VIP style? She always amazes me.

And then we stopped. A curious expression crossed her face.

"Uhh, Len-kun."

I looked up at her with a hint of a grimace. "What?"

"Where exactly are our seats?"

_You have got to be kidding me_.

And another note: _Experienced my arse._

* * *

><p>The seat was soft I had to admit.<p>

Though, I expected nothing less from Meiko-nee. She hated it when people didn't give us the respect we deserved (more or less through Miku's hard work). And nobody could beat Miku-nee in anything.

I must have had a smug expression on my face since Rin had become all the more confused.

"What now? I thought you were down?"

Smirking with the new found ego, I stuck my tongue out at her for extra spice. "Heh, I'm quite excited for this play really. Seeing what our family has gone through, it makes stuff like these all the more worthwhile."

She nodded vigorously, agreeing with me. But then she shook her head and I raised an eyebrow. Then the mumblings started and another grin broke through her face.

"Yup!" She pumped her fist into the air much to the chagrin of the people behind us. "This is going to be super. And with the finale kiss between Kaito-nii and Miku-nee at the end, things have just sky-rocketed from _super_ to _awesome_!"

"W-What? There was no mention of a kiss at the brochure." Digging my hand into my pocket, I fished out the brochure and let my eyes scan the small paragraph.

Consoling myself silently, my worst fear was coming alive.

She sighed and apologized to invisible people to her left. "You're such an idiot Len-kun. This is a tale about Romeo and Cinderella; of course there'd be a kiss." Her tone was set into "duh" mode. She knew I hated that the most.

"W-when is it?"

The gongs and drums on stage started to beat, drowning out Rin's voice.

Gackupo came twirling in, dressed in a fancy dress-shirt. "My Princess, where are you?"

Luka was sitting in a plastic tree, dressed in a frilly gown, a scowl on her face as she tried not to scratch at her thighs; looking as if she was having the worst time of her life. "My Prince, here I am!"

Quite the contrary since Gackupo was as jolly as a butterfly.

The audience had fell into a hushed silence.

"Is it after this scene?" I whispered to Rin through gritted teeth.

She nodded before jabbing my elbow speaking very hurriedly. "I don't know why you're so jealous-"

"What? I screamed. "I'm not jealous!"

Somebody sniggered from behind.

"Quiet! She shushed. "Just listen please." Hesitantly, I did. Rin continued. "I know you don't like how Crypton has been putting Miku-nee and Kaito-nii as leading roles. Like Cantarella for example and I don't like it either."

I was confused. "Why?"

Rin blushed and lightly punched my cheek. "You have your reasons and I have mine. So this is how it's going to work out. In three minutes, after Gackupo and Luka's big kiss, I'm going to start clapping and cheering as loud as I can. And as I cheer, I won't notice you slink away and I won't give you the signal to pull the fire alarm down and I positively won't help you win Miku's heart."

Suddenly, the whole room came alive with claps and whistles.

"That's your queue," she snarled. "Go!"

By then, as I was nearing the fire alarm, I couldn't help but say, "Rin, you're a sly devil, but a great sister." I was sure she heard me since she sent a smile my way.

The alarm was smooth, obviously washed before the play and when my fingers clenched around the handle- I couldn't help but feel guilty.

This was somebody else's limelight and was I taking that away?

_I guess I am,_ I thought grudgingly. I was about to slither back to my seat when the alarm started to blare for real. Water sprayed from the ceiling and the familiar smell of smoke drifted into my lungs and without thinking I ran straight for Rin in the confusion.

"Rin?" I screamed. "Where are you?"

She was in her seat laughing her ass off. "Good ninja moves Len!" she gasped. "Nobody saw you!"

Grasping her hand, I started to drag her and out of instincts she stopped. "What's wrong Len? Aren't we supposed to find Miku, Meiko and Kaito?"

She was stronger than me, but thankfully lighter. Slinging her over my shoulders, I carried her piggy-back ride. "Rin, there's really a fire." Looking to my left, the corridor far was lit a faint orange and the shadows were dancing, mimicking the wild flames.

"God," I heard her say. "Next time, we're just going to use a whoopee-cushion to stall."

I ran out the fire escape.

* * *

><p>After being in the cool room for a couple of hours, the suns rays were strong against my hair and cheeks. "Damn it's hot."<p>

"Len! Language!"

"Oh come on- stop worrying!" I set her down. She was worried, yes. Her eyes were large and tracing my body to see cuts or bruises in the mess I had to run through.

"I'm okay. Really-" and then I was enveloped in a hug.

Familiar teal hair had mixed into mine and I shivered when tears cascaded on my cheek. Miku was crying and a sense of dread engulfed my body. Then Rin started to cry in the heat of the moment.

"Gosh," a familiar voice whined. "I hate it when girls cry."

Breaking gently out of Miku's embrace, I watched Rin propel herself at Kaito. I looked at Miku, wondering why she was crying.

"I was so worried," was all she said.

"Meiko-onee-chan was already outside when Kaito and I came running with Luka and Gackupo," she started to frown. "Thankfully, Gumi-san and the rest are at home. But then we couldn't find you two and we all got worried. I proposed to search inside but Meiko-nee said that you two were smart and you'd get out."

Miku was worried about… me? The hop has returned.

"And I guess you and Rin are, after all, geniuses in disguise," she finished. Miku hugged me again, afraid to let go. And in the midst of all the chaos, whilst no one was looking, I stole our first kiss. On the lips.


End file.
